


What a joy, what a life, what a chance

by jaded_of_mara



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mamma Mia! Fusion, Gen, M/M, Other, look if you wanted a coherent timeline you wouldnt be reading a mamma mia au, trying my hardest to NOT be a songfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:33:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23865313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaded_of_mara/pseuds/jaded_of_mara
Summary: Ziyal's graduation is coming up, and she would like nothing more than to invite her father to her party. One problem? She's only narrowed it down to three people.
Kudos: 2





	What a joy, what a life, what a chance

**Author's Note:**

> Timeline notes! To make this work, imagine that instead of Wolf 349 the Dominion War happened . Basically everyone keeps their same age except for Kira and Bashir, who are both 10 years older and have been on DS9 for a while. 
> 
> Ziyal was adopted into the Kira family instead of going to the Breen labor camp after Tora Naprem's death. She also (obviously) does not know the identity of her birth father.
> 
> I'm mad about them killing off Ziyal, but I'm even more mad that they recast her multiple times. So imagine that this is Cyia Batten as Ziyal, not Melanie Smith who was 10 years older.
> 
> ANYWAY. That's my soapbox.

Ziyal, Jake, and Nog sat perched above the Promenade in their usual spot. Nog kicked his legs at the crowds below while Jake valiently attempted to play virtual dom-jot with a jumja stick in one hand. Ziyal had more important things to worry about right now.

She was finalizing the invitations to her graduation party. The Bajoran Institute of Art was a prestigious school, and all celebrations had to be perfect. Which meant hers had to as close to perfect as she could get. Or, that was her justification for crossreferencing her mother's private journals with staff rosters from before the end of the Occupation. 

"You're sure you have to invite all of those people?" Jake asked around a bite of his snack.

Ziyal sighed. "I'm not. I've narrowed it down to three."

Jake and Nog leaned forward, eager to hear about them.

"One is a former Legate, and he worked in the Cardassian resistance back before the Dominion war," she started. "He shows up on both documents during the right timeframe."

Nog laughed. "I feel like your mother's diary does not count as a primary source."

"It does for this. The next is a Gul. He actually ran the station, back when it was called Terok Nor."

"The Major's not gonna like that," Jake said.

"Nerys isn't going to know about it. Besides, he's on here." She waved the padd to emphasize her point.

"Who's the third?" Nog asked.

Ziyal smiled. "Well, I was already going to invite him, but I wasn't expecting to see his name on the list. Apparently, Garak was close with my mother before I was born."

"Wait, _that's_ why you're inviting these people?" Jake yelled.

She blinked. "Of course. I thought this was a common ritual for terrans? There's a whole opera about it."

Nog stared at her. "That's insane!"

Ziyal was about to respond when she was intterupted by the sound of a clearing throat. Odo loomed above all of them, armes crossed across their chest.

"I believe I've told you before about dangling over the promenade?"

All three of them got up and ran off. "Sorry, Odo!" Jake yelled over his shoulder.

When they got to the observation deck they broke down into giggles. 

"Okay, okay," Jake said, catching his breath. "What does the diary say that makes you think that?"

Ziyal held the padd in front of her with a little flourish. "Okay, let me read some of it. Um, okay. _Honey, honey..._ "


End file.
